I'm Not Gay!
by come back running xx
Summary: Edward hasn't shown interest in woman since 1918. Edward's family thinks he might be gay. Edward says he hasn't found the 'right one' yet. When things get crazy Edward pays Bella to pose as his gf. While pretending to love each other will real love sprout
1. Chapter One

Okay, this is my first official Twilight story! I have been toying around with this idea for awhile and I just decided to type it out. Don't worry my normal chapters aren't going to be this short. They will be around two to three thousand words.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.. sigh

Just letting you know this rating could change to **M **for later chapters!

* * *

**I'm Not Gay!**

_-Preface-_

Edward Cullen laid on his bed looking up at the white ceiling finding it somewhat interesting at the moment. He was enjoying the peace and quietness he was getting and he would be damned if anyone ruined it. He put his hands behind his head and tore his gaze from the ceiling to the open window to his left. He was currently safe from the sunlight that pored into his room. Edward stuck out his left hand so it was in the suns rays. He watched closely as his hand started to shimmer like a bunch of silver confetti was attached to his arm. He pulled his arm away from the sun and looked down at it in disgust. This was the reason why he never went out when it was sunny outside. He would look like a walking disco ball, all he would need next were for people to fallow him around with a stereo. He sighed in annoyance at his misfortune, he loved being a vampire, but some of the things that came along with it just weren't fair. He sighed... life isn't fair.

"Edward come down stairs now!" Came the musical voice of his younger sister Alice

Edward grunted and rolled off the bed, and fell onto the floor.

'J_ust when I was getting some much needed time to myself_' he thought

"In a couple of minutes!" He yelled back

"No, now!" She yelled

Edward grumbled something incoherent and pushed himself off from the floor and opened his bedroom door with so much force, you would think the door was going to fly off the hinges. He looked at himself in the hallway mirror to make sure he looked presentable for the day and ran down the stairs. When he reached the bottom he found a note taped down to one of the stairs with his name on it. The script was very neatly written and it could only belong to one person. His mother. He leaned down and took the letter off the wooden stair and read it out loud.

_Edward-_

_Come into your fathers office as soon as we see this. We ALL need to talk to you about something. -- Love, Esme_

Edward scratched his head in confusion, but he proceeded to his father -Carlisle's- office. When he finally reached the thick mahogany wooden door, he lightly tapped it with his knuckle a couple of times.

"Edward?" A very masculine voice came from inside the door, Edward immediately recognised the voice to belong to his brother Emmett.

"Yea, can I come in?" He asked

"Ya"

Edward pushed the door open and was met with the whole family sitting on the large leather couch -excluding Carlisle who was sitting at his large wooden desk with his hands folded neatly in front of him- staring at him.

"Please, Edward. Take a seat" Carlisle's soothing voice said pointing to the large leather chair placed in the middle of the room.

Edward complied and sat down the the leather seat, and noticed how there was a bright light shining in his face making it hard for him to see anything.

"What did you guys need to talk to me about?" Edward choked out after a couple moments of awkward silence.

"Well" Carlisle began, "Everyone in this family is a little worried about you Edward"

"What do you mean? I'm perfectly fine" Edward said trying to look confused, but with the light in his face that was impossible.

"Well, Edward we are concerned with you because everyone in the family has found a mate and someone to love. You on the other hand have no one, not only that, but you _never _show any interest in woman. You are 108 years old and you have never had a relationship before, that can only mean one thing. I'm not the only one who thinks that either, so it has brought us to the conclusion that you are well a... homosexual"

Edward just sat there frozen stiff in his seat, as his eyes went as wide as saucers. He couldn't believe the words that just came out of his fathers mouth. His family thinks he is... GAY?

_xxxxxxxxxx_

_xxxxxxxxxx_

**Dun dun dun... Tell me what you guys thought. Do you think I should continue or not? Tell me what you think, I really want to hear from you guys! Also, do you like the name of the story or no?**

Please Review, that would mean so much to me! --come back running xx


	2. Chapter Two

Oh my god.

I love all the readers who are reading this story!

I also love the people who reviewed!

And the people who Alerted and favored this story!

You guys are amazing! I have never gotten 12 reviews for one chapter! lol sorry, I am still so excited! I am also very sorry if I didn't get back to you when you reviewed but I have been so busy with school.

THANK YOU!

**Disclaimer:** No I don't own Twilight, but I wish I did own it.. and Edward!

The rating for this story may change to **M** for later chapters!

* * *

**I'm Not Gay!**

_-Chapter 2-_

Edward sat there frozen for a couple of minutes, he wanted to speak up for himself, but his throat was suddenly very dry and he found it very hard to speak. How can his family even think that of him?

"Here honey." Esme said handing him a water bottle.

Edward rolled his eyes and nodded his head. He was 108 years old now and he was still being called honey by his mother. Edward easily opened the bottle and took a big swig easing his dry throat.

"My brothers a fruit cake!" Emmett shouted and burst into uncontrollable laughter. Luckily, no one else in the family thought it was funny. Rosalie smacked Emmett's shoulder and lightly chastised him for his 'childish behavior'

Edward spit out the water he was drinking and looked up to meet the dreadful gaze of his younger but much more muscular brother. "I'm not a _fruit cake, _nor a_ homosexual_" Edward said flatly, and cringed at the last word.

"Edward, Edward, Edward, there is no use in being in denial anymore. Your secret is out of the closet and don't worry, we are all here to help you" Carlisle said giving his son a hopeful smile.

"Yea, we are all here for you" Rosalie spoke up giving her older brother a weak smile.

"No you guys, I am no-" Edward was cut off by the voice of his father

"Edward, don't worry we are going to fix this. That is why we are making you join the gay-strait alliance club in downtown Seattle" Esme stated from across the room.

"Listen, I'm not gay!" Edward yelled his face becoming very cold, and his sparkling jade eyes were now dark with anger. Edward didn't understand how his own family was able to think this of him. They have known him for what 108 years and they thought he was gay just because he wasn't with one of those vampire sluts that constantly fallow him around?

"Edward you have to see it from our point of view!" Alice exclaimed shaking her head in disappointment

"Enough time talking, we need to get to Seattle before the fist meeting starts. We don't want Edward to be late for the first meeting." Carlisle spoke up rubbing his hands together, and standing up.

"There is no way I am going to a gay-straight alliance meeting!" Edward spoke up rising from his chair and preparing to leave the room when Emmett stood up and put Edward in a head lock.

"Now you can go to this meeting, or we can settle this the hard way" Emmett said with a smile while cracking his knuckles for a dramatic effect. Edward knew the only reason why Emmett was acting this was because he wanted Edward to squirm in the gay club.

* * *

Edward was walking into the meeting room with a frown miring his features handsome features.

"Oh good afternoon Mr. Cullen, so glad you can make it tonight" A short elderly lady with short grey hair and pale blue eyes said standing up to shake Edward's hand. "I'm Edna by the way" The fist thing Edward noticed about this woman was the pounds of make-up she was wearing, trying to make herself look younger but failing miserably.

"If you don't mind taking a seat next to Robert over there" The lady said pointing a short wrinkled finger towards a very skinny black haired boy. Edward flinched and forced himself not to tell the man off when Edward saw Robert smile at him and give a little wave and patted the seat down next to him.

"Now as you can see, Robert is a little bit on the... friendly side, but don't mind him" The lady said taking her original seat at the very head of the circle.

Edward blew out a breath and went to sit in the seat next to Robert. Thankfully, the seat to the left him was empty. Well almost, every ones coats were draped over it. Edward took his seat and scooted it over to the left a bit so he wasn't so close to Robert anymore.

"Now how do you think that makes someone feel when you scoot your chair away from them?" Robert's girly voice asked in a whisper

Edward pretended to ignore Robert, but was alarmed when Robert's hand landed on Edward's thigh.

"I would appriciate it if you wouldn't touch me" Edward voice was tight as stared ahead at the elderly woman, trying to keep this confrontation on the low.

Robert snatched his hand away and leaned towards Edward and smiled, "I like you, your different" and retreated back to his normal position. Edward stood up and you could literally see the fire coming out of his nose.

"Mr. Cullen, what seems to be the problem?" The old woman named Edna asked

Edward pointed his index finer and Robert in an accusing motion. "This man is touching me and I think he should keep his hands to himself. Until then, I am not sitting there. I don't fee comfortable."

"Well Mr. Cullen you can just sit on the ground where you are then" The lady spoke

Just then the door slammed open and in walked a fair skinned young woman with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. The teen didn't look happy at all and her face had a slight red tint to it. She immediately caught Edward's attention and didn't loose it. He watched her every move. He smirked with amusement when he saw her stumble over a cord that was laid out on the carpeting, and grumble something incoherent.

"What is it Bella?" The old lady asked

"I was trying to clean the game room, but every time I finish Fred has to come in and mess everything up!" She yelled taking a deep breath

"Well you tell Fred that I'm going to have a nice long talk after I am done with this meeting"

"What is this meeting for?" Bella asked curious

"Gay-straight alliance club" The wrinkly woman responded

Bella's eyes immediately flickered to Edward's and she smiled at him, and Edward felt his heart skip a beat. There was something about this woman in front of him that intrigued him. Something he wasn't able to explain, a foreign feeling to him.

"Wait did you say gay-strait meeting?" Bella asked

"Yes I did" Edna responded smiling at the young girl

Bella's eyes went back to Edwards and she frowned, "That's too bad" she said under her breath. Edward being a vampire and having excellent hearing was able to catch what she said. He felt a twang of pain flow threw him but it was gone as soon as it came.

Edward wanted to crawl up into so he wouldn't be seen anymore. How embarrassing to see a woman like that and she expresses some interest in you, and vice versa. The she finds out you are at a gay club and automatically thinks your gay when your really not. She didn't know he was forced into coming here because his whole family thought he was gay. Edward scowl turned into a slightly dazed smile as he watched the teasing flutter of Bella's short sundress, and the slight glimpse he caught of her black lacy panties. No, he was definitely not gay... he was actually questioning himself for a little bit, but he mentally smacked himself for letting his families assumptions to get to his head. If he was gay, then he wouldn't of enjoyed the little show as much as he did.

"Mr. Cullen may I ask what you were looking at?" Edna asked cutting threw Edward's thoughts with a sly smile on her face.

Edward looked back at the crowd and noticed all eyes of the group were focused on him, and smiled.

'_Maybe this will be my chance to prove I'm not gay_' Edward thought

"I was just enjoying the view" Edward said nudging his head to where Bella was.

The crowd turned their heads to look at what Edward was talking about and instead of seeing Bella, they saw a electrician bending down to do some work. Not only that but the mans pants were really low, and he (sadly) wasn't wearing any underwear. The man was practically mooning everyone. The group erupted in whistles and laughter Edward turned his head to see what they were looking at and when he saw the electrician he smacked himself in the head for being so absurd.

They all thought he was checking out the electricians ass.

"Hey nice chose Edward" A middle aged man said smirking

"Can this day get any worse?" Edward groaned

_xxxxxxxxxx_

_xxxxxxxxxx_

**If you think this is really stupid and pointless so far, then please stick with me this is just the beginning and it is going to get better! I promise! We have already seen Bella so it's going to be uphill from here. Also, I wanted to give one last thanks to all my readers and the people who reviewed; ****amethyst stone, x0Edward Cullen0x, Mary, I love Edward Cullen, three.little.words., oh-my-edward, purplefeather21, Starrletta11, iheartjasper, sprinter1, bella barbie79, Twilight-Forever95.**

Please review, that would mean the world to me. -- come back running xx


	3. Chapter Three

I am so sorry this chapter is so late! My other updates will **NOT** be this far apart! My mom just had a baby girl, I am a sister! (YAY! Sorry I am so happy! Except for the fact I have to change her diapers and...YIKES! lol) I am once again so sorry and I apologize profusely, but I have been really busy with school, the baby, putting her room together and I just have not had any time to update! :(

Anyways, I have some VERY funny stuff planned for the upcoming chapters. lol Also, we will see some BxE development in this chapter

Also, I want to thank all of my readers out there, as well as my reviewers. You guys are amazing! You have no idea how much it brightens up my day when I see how many reviews I got! :D

* * *

**I'm Not Gay!**

_- Chapter Three -_

"Dayum man look at that!" Felix yelled nudging the man sitting next to him with his elbow.

"Yea man I know, it's so hard to find someone out there with an ass like that!" The man next to Felix said getting really excited at the sight of the electricians butt, which was still hanging out of his pants.

"Yea I know." Edward said dreamily as he thought about the brunette haired girl who walked in just minutes ago.

"Hey man, I thought you said you weren't gay!" A man with a white name tag, which read Matt piped up.

"Hey I guess he is, I mean he's checking your pecks out right now." Felix said the laughter evident in his voice.

"I am not gay, I don't know how many times I need to tell you that before it sinks into your brains, or is it that you are so stupid that you can't process something as simple as that? " Edward asked in a menacing voice and paused to see if he got every ones reaction -which he did- and continued, "I was simply seeing what your name tag said because I don't know your name."

All the men around the circle started to laugh at Edward.

"That's what they all say." Felix said while brushing back a few stray black hairs that fell into his crystal blue eyes.

Edward was grinding his teeth together trying to keep his anger in check.

The man sitting next to him laughed, "Seriously Edward, that is by far the stupidest cover-up I have ever heard. I mean don't be shy to check out a guy here, after all we are all gay." All the men around the circle nodded their heads in agreement, "I mean I was checking you out earlier, and trust me I was likin' what I saw" He said with a sly grin, Edward felt sick to his stomach.

Edward shuddered at the look the man was giving him, not only that but this man had to be in his 50's. What in the world is he doing here with a group of obviously young gay men here? Edward read his mind and once he found out what the dusty bum was thinking he wished he never even had the ability to read people's mind anymore. He was definitely going to have nightmares now!

"Edward is there something you are looking at?" Edward was able to hear Matt ask threw his thoughts, but he was so disgusted it took him a little while to get out of his trance. Edward blinked a couple of times, and realized just where he was staring at. Let just say between Matt's legs. Edward's eyes grew wide as he looked away mentally cursing himself for being such an idiot.

"See something you like, Eddie?" Matt asked with an arrogant smirk on his face.

"No, I don't actually. I was just about to tell you that you spilled something on your pants." Edward said grasping at the first excuse that came running threw his mind. He cursed the gods above for him to daze off and let his eyes (unnoticeably) travel to that certain spot of Matt's body. He was upset at himself, the whole time he has been here he has just been proving his family's assumptions right. Of course he wasn't gay, but if his parents were watching this session right now they would automatically think they were right about their suspicions.

Just then Edna walked back into the room and yelled at the people in the room, trying to calm them down a little.

"When did she leave?" Edward asked

Robert turned his head towards Edward's, "While you were to busy looking at Matt's..assets."

Edward's face turned into a scowl, "I wasn't checking him out."

"What ever you say." Robert replied turning his attention back to Edna, Edward as well.

"Now class, today we are going to be talking about gay relationships and I want to go around the room and see who in here is/have dated a man before. This will help your comfort zone a little, when you have to talk your relationship with someone of the same gender. Robert you can go first." She said with a sweet smile, and pointing a short, wrinkly, fat finger at him.

Edward looked at Robert and was confused when he saw Robert look him in the eye and smile. Edward wasn't ready for the words that were about to come out of his mouth... Oh no, not at all.

"Actually Edna, Edward and I are dating." Robert said while putting his hand on Edwards thigh, and smiling innocently.

Edward's jaw dropped to the floor, literally. The room filled with gasps and Edward's emerald eyes burned with rage.

____

_xxxxxxxxxx_

_xxxxxxxxxx_

**What did you guys think? Wow, I can't believe I am going to be writing the fourth chapter already. wow, things are really going by quickly!**

**I want to give a thanks to all of my reviewers: bella barbie79, Evil.Sparkly.Vampire.Bunnies, x0Edward Cullen0x, YAYREADING, Supermans.Girlfriend-x, Sexy Vampire, amethyst stone, Twilight-Forever95, three.little.words., justm, IHeartMrEdwardCullen, Blueberryx34, I Love Edward Cullen, Batman's my man, Sailor-Moon-Z, and UPDATE!. Thanks you guys so much!**

I am terribly sorry you guys! Things just were so out of hand, -they still are- but I will have time to write now since her room is all set up now! The next chapter will be up at the beginning of this week, and we will see more of Bella!

Please Review! --Come back running xx


	4. Chapter Four

Thank you to all of my readers and reviewers! I love all of you guys, and you guys are the best! :D

In this chapter we will see some Bella and Edward. It's going to be good! lol **Something VERY embarassing is going to happen to Edward in this chapter! **haha I was laughing so hard while I was writing this. haha Also, this chapter is a lot longer than the other ones! :D

I also got a few questions wondering why Edward's eyes are green. I did it that way so to Bella, Edward would look more human if he had green eyes instead of having topaz eyes, even though he is a vampire. I'm sorry, I should have told you guys that before, but it totally slipped my mind!

* * *

**I'm Not Gay!**

_-Chapter Four-_

Edward immediately stood up and grabbed Robert by the collar of his pink polo shirt, and pulled him up to meet Edward's dangerous gaze. Edward was about to pound Robert's face into the ground for saying such a vile and foolish comment to everyone within the room, (embarrassing him immensely). He had is fist ready to attack, but someone calling his name from behind him made his movements and thoughts come to a sudden halt.

"Edddwwwaardddd nooooo!" A voice yelled, its volume getting louder and louder with each second.

Edward quickly spun around and immediately wished he hadn't. The sight he saw running towards him was a total... disgrace. Well to the men in the room right now it was _heaven, _but Edward was definitely not like_ these _men_. _Running for him was none other than the electrician, only his pants were falling down and he still didn't have any underwear on, and was reveling something Edward definitely hoped he would never see again. (YIKES!)

Edward quietly laughed to himself, it almost looked like the electrician was running in slow motion towards him. Kind of like in the movies where there is a beautiful woman running and in slow motion towards you, except this wasn't a movie. In the woman's place it was this- this.. disaster! His moobs were going every witch way and his large stomach was wildly jumping up and down with every step the man took. Edward quickly looked away and felt his cheeks heat up, not because he thought the electrician running towards him was a hot sight, (definitely NOT!) but he started imagining Bella running towards him like that. Oh how he wished...

Edward sighed, he has seen this woman one time before and he was already thinking about her constantly, she was going to be the death of him. He could just tell. Before Edward could think any more he was quickly knocked to the ground, and something very heavy was sprawled on top of him. He slowly opened his eyes and he felt his stomach twist into a million knots at the sight before him. Bella laying on top of him, her beautiful brown eyes looking into his, and twinkling with mischief.

Brown eyes looking into emerald green

Both faces leaning closer and closer to each other

Both eye colors being shaded by eye lids

Her breath fanning over his flawless face

'_oh yea..._' Edward thought

Edward securely rapped his muscular arms around her strangely large waist and pulled her closer to him. Edward closed his eyes and moved up to meet Bella's lips with his. Edward felt her lips press up against his and sighed in content.

'Now this is _heaven.' _He thought and mentally smiled. He was finally about to get what he was hoping for ever since he saw Bella only about 30 minutes ago; a kiss.

Edward ran his tongue over her bottom lip and was surprised when she eagerly opened her mouth for him. Edward's tongue immediately darted into Bella's mouth and their tongs began to fight for dominance. Bella gave in and Edward's tongue began to explore her mouth.

Edward saw what looked like flashes from a camera's go off threw his eye lids. His suspicions were proven correct when he heard the sound of many other camera's going off, and a lot of flashes. He was able to hear the laughter from the men in the room and was wondering why they were laughing at him right now. He pushed all of his worries way for the moment. All that mattered right now was Bella's lips on his. The feeling of Bella's surprisingly short and stubby fingers running threw his hair made the knots in his stomach tighten even harder.

'_Their just jealous_' Edward thought as he heard more laughter echoing threw the room

"Oh god this is great!" Felix yelled

"Wait until Edward's family sees this!" A unknown voice yelled

"Omg, this is like so cute!" A high pitched voice said

Edward kept his left arm securely rapped around her waist and brought his right hand up to cup her cheek. When he felt something thick and stubbly he immediately pulled away from the kiss. He slowly opened his eyes and noticed his vision was distorted, everything was blurry and it was impossible to see anything. After a couple of moments later, his normal vision was restored and Edward screamed in horror. On top of him was none other than the electrician, and that wasn't even the bad part, that means that Edward just kissed _him_.. A MAN! Not only that, but that means that everyone in the whole room was taking pictures of him and the electrician KISSING! Edward balled his hands into fists and let out a furious growl. Edward looked up to meet the man's gaze and was disgusted to see a lustful look in the mans eyes.

Then Edward remembered it, all the signs were in front of his face but he refused to pay them any mind. Of course it wasn't Bella on top of him, she wasn't even the one running for him. The large waist, the short and stubby fingers, and the facial hair. Edward shivered, if his family ever found out about this he would be the center of their jokes for the rest of his life. Which in his case -sadly- would be eternity.

Before the electrician got any more repulsive idea's, Edward pushed the man off him with a surprising amount of strength. Edward sprinted out of the room in search of a bathroom. He needed to wash out his mouth, and now! Edward ran for what seemed like forever until he came to a white door that read 'Men's Bathroom'. Edward pushed the door open and ran to the sink. He put his mouth under the faucet and began gurgling, and spitting out water. The water was going everywhere, it was all over the mirror, the floor, and the counter top, the bathroom was a now a complete disaster. Edward heard the door open and his heart increased it's beats dramatically. He was silently praying to someone above hoping it wasn't the electrician coming to 'get more'. Edward took his hand and wiped it over the mirror, so he would be able to see who just entered the bathroom. The man was dressed in a black suit and slacks. Edward could tell the man was of high status, just the way he looked at you or the air around him screamed power. He had tan skin, black eyes, black hair, and a male model-like face. Edward thought the man was good looking, but he would never admit that out loud. Guys just didn't do things like that unless they were from the gay community, that was what Edward always thought.

"That was a pretty intence kiss you and that man shared back there." The man said with a smile, his voice was unreadable

Edward scowled at the man and put his head back under the water to gurgle more. When he spit out the remains of water he looked back up to the guy.

"You know, that man back there is no good for you. You need someone who can really show you a good time." The man said while walking towards Edward.

"W-what do you mean?" Edward asked backing uo

The man continued to advance Edward until he was right in front of him.

"Exactly what I said." The man stated flatly, "You need someone like me."

Edward was suddenly a little scared, but refused to let his weakness show. He put on a straight face and acted as though he wasn't bothered by the mans comment.

"Sorry, but I don't swing both ways. I'm not gay, I thought that was a woman I was kissing." Edward responded

The man smiled, "Sure you did, I need someone like you. I have been looking for a boyfriend for a long time now, and now I have found the perfect one." The mans hand moved down to his slacks and pulled out a crisp white card. "If you need anything, then don't hesitate to call me, and don't worry you will be seeing me soon." The man finished with a wink and shown himself out of the bathroom.

Edward was a little shaken up by the conversation he just had.

'_Now that was just weird. What did he men by "I will be seeing you soon?"_' He thought.

Edward walked over to the mirror and checked himself in the mirror and noticed his hair was a little disheveled. A shiver of disgust flew down his spine at the memory of the electrician running his hands threw his hair. Edward straightened his hair in the mirror and sighed when everything was back to normal.

"Hardly." He said to himself.

Edward looked down at the while card in front of him, and snorted.

"Like I would actually call the guy. What is it whith all these people! They all think I am gay!" Edward yelled as he ripped the little card into a hundred pieces and threw it into the garbage and exited the bathroom.

Edward ran down the hall, planning on going back to the room and giving the electrician a piece of mind for taking advantage of him while his vision was impaired. He swiftly turned the corner and someone bumped into him rather hardly and caused Edward to fall backwards. His head harshly banged into the wooden floor and he moaned in pain, his hand flying to the back of his head to nurse the screaming pain. When Edward finally opened his eyes they were met with a dark mud colored eyes that belonged to none other than Bella.

Not again...

_xxxxxxxxxx_

_xxxxxxxxxx_

**Oh Jeese. I feel so bad for making Edward go threw all of this, but all this needs to happen so he gets fed up and asks Bella to pose as his 'girlfriend'. So what did you guys think of this chapter? Do you think it is really Bella who is on top of Edward or is it someone else?**

**I want to thank all of my readers and reviewers:** happy-go-lucky-little-me, Ruby Finch, medievalove, I Love Edward Cullen, Blueberryx34, IHeartMrEdwardCullen, amethyst stone, batman's my man, EdwardCullenLover511, SEXY VAMPIRE, Twilight-Forever95, bellacullencrzy123, TwilightFan104, Rosaliehale23, x0Edward Cullen0x, lalalalalala8792, Holly Marie Fowl, cullenfan, Cynthia08, Kari-Jani, LaTuACanTantE00mySinGer, JadeJeronimo, Parisian Athene, Sailor-Moon-Z, Edward's Vamp, softballchica12, FuturerMrsCullen, raquel, phantome101, Crazy Twilight Lover, greenbuttonsx, justm.

**Thank you guys so much! Also thank you everyone who favored or alerted my story, I can't believe how great all you guys are!**

Also, have any idea's for this story? Feel free to tell me! Also, please review, that would mean so much to me! -- come back running xx


	5. Chapter Five

Pretty quick update! haha Okay, some people left me messages, and reviews asking me when we are going to be getting to the Edward/Bella part of the story, well that is going to be this chapter! There isn't going to be much comedy in this chapter because I know I need to spend some time developing things between ExB.! Well.. there is some, but it depends on your sense of humor I guess. lol

* * *

**I'm Not Gay!**

_-Chapter Five-_

"I am so sorry!" A melodic feminine voice exclaimed ringing threw Edward's ears.

"A-aren't you a man?" Edward asked shakily

She laughed, "What are you talking about?"

"No I just thought, never mind. I am making my self look like a total idiot." Edward said with a light smile on his face.

She giggled and quickly scrambled off of Edward.

"I'm Bella by the way." She said sticking her hand out to take to help pull him up.

A tingling sensation went up Bella's arm when Edward's soft and much larger hand grasped hers. Bella tightened her grip on his hand and tried to pull Edward up. However, that didn't really work because of her clumsiness and Edward being to heavy caused Bella to fall forward, and her face to land right in his crotch. Edward hissed in pain, and Bella's head shot up and was as red as blood.

"Wow, you move quick." Edward smiled

Bella's face turned even redder, "No I mean...I didn't mean for that to happen. I was trying to help you up but... you were a little to heavy and I didn't mean to! I know it was really uncomfortable for you because well you know...." Bella finished

"What do you mean by I know?" Edward asked raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Well I know your gay and---" Bella was cut off by a choking sound coming from Edward.

She looked over and saw him pounding lightly on his chest.

"Are you okay?" She asked scooting over to him.

"Yea, just a little...surprised. Why do you think I am gat?." He asked looking her in dead in the eye.

"But you were in the meeting for gay people. Straight people aren't allowed in there." Bella remarked

"I know, its a really long story. How about I take you out for some coffee across the street?" Edward asked

"You know, I'd like that." She responded blushing slightly.

* * *

Edward and Bella walked up to the counter and ordered their drinks, learning they both had the same favorite drink, the carmel frappachino. Once they got their drinks, the duo walked over to a dimly lit booth in the back of the cafe.

"So tell me about all this." Bella started

"First off, I'm not gay." Edward said

"Okay, and I'm 50 cent." Bella said with a teasing smile on her face.

Edward laughed then turned serious, "You have to hear the whole story then you will get it."

"Okay, well I have time."

"One day I came home and my parents were concerned that I was gay because I haven't had a girlfriend in awhile. The sad think is, everyone in my whole family thought the same thing as well." Edward said

"That's terrible." Bella interjected

"I know, then my family made me go to that gay group you saw me in earlier." Edward responded

"Why do you have to go to that?" She asked taking a sip of her warm drink.

"Well my parents will think it will make me not want to be gay to be around gay people."

"That makes sense, so you aren't gay then?" Bella asked

"Nope, I'm as straight as an arrow." Edward joked, they both laughed

Just then Bella's phone rang and she immediately took the call.

"Yea, I'm at Starbucks across the street."

"Okay, that quick?"

"Alright, well come in I want you to meet someone."

"Alright, love you. Bye."

"Parent's?" Edward asked, he assumed it might be one of her parents because she said I love you, well he hoped it was one of her parents.

She smiled, "No, it was my boyfriend."

"Oh..." Edward said putting on a fake smile, trying to hide the fact that his heart sunk to the ground.

"I want you to meet him, he is really nice and I think you two will get along." Bella responded.

Edward resisted the urge to roll his eyes, like he would ever get along with anyone who dated Bella. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a tall dark figure open the door. He was wearing a black suit, and had shaggy black hair. Edward immediately recognised the man to be the one from the bathroom, the one who have him his card and said to call him. He quickly grabbed the desert menu and hid his face behind it before the man would be able to notice him.

'_Oh no._' Edward thought. '_When I heard him say I was going to see him again, I didn't think he meant this soon.' _

Then he moved the menu a little, so he was able to see the man and noticed he was quickly approaching their table.

'_Shit, go away, go away, go away, go away_' Edward chanted in his mind, he knew that was impossible when he heard the man's footsteps stop right near them.

"Oh Jake, that was quick!" Bella exclaimed standing up and giving the man a quick kiss on the lips.

Edward-still behind the menu- saw the gesture and was completely confused, '_Didn't that man just confront me in the bathroom 15 minutes ago, practically telling me he was gay? That better not be Bella's boyfriend._'

"Edward, I want you to meet my boyfriend Jacob Black." Bella said with a huge smile on her face.

Edward let out a 'nice to meet you' while he kept his face hidden behind the menu.

"You know, that isn't really nice way to introduce yourself." Bella said with a little smile.

She reached forward and snatched the menu away from Edward's face. Edward immediately looked over at Jake.

"Nice to meet you." Jacob said giving Edward a knowing smile.

Edward just nodded his head in acknowledgement, trying to ignore the man as best as he could.

Jacob stuck out his hand of Edward to shake, and he hesitated at first not wanting to touch his hand. I mean who knows where that has been.. (lol) Not wanting to be rude-especially in front of Bella- Edward took Jacob's hand and shook it. He felt a piece of something in Jacob's hand and it was immediately put in Edwards. When they both broke loose from the handshake, Edward was holding a crumpled piece of paper. He stuck his hand under the table and unfolded the note. He was scared the read the notes contents, but decided to man it up. In the very manly script was written:

"I will be seeing you later.."

_xxxxxxxxxx_

_xxxxxxxxxx_

What in the world is Edward going to do? Man, to be honest I would be scared if one of my guy friends had a girlfriend and they hit on me. EW! Gosh, that would be gross. I feel so bad for Edward, Jacob is such a creeper! haha Okay, you might be wondering how in the world is Edward and Bella going to 'fake' date if she has a boyfriend, but all of that will be taken care of. lol

Thanks to all my reviewers! **Mizz Danii, IHeartMrEdwardCullen, Iris Knotwise, Twilight-Forever95, taytay43, orlandoluvr2, bubbles3729, I Love Edward Cullen, softballchica12, greenbuttonsx, Holly Marie Fowl, , sabrinaluvstwilight, x0Edward Cullen0x, amethyst stone, batman's my man, happy-go-lucky-little-me, mysterygirl531, Ruby Finch, medievalove, Big Mac Lover, Blueberryx34, huggiegirl2008, EdwardCullenLover511, TwilightFan104, and Floridan Gi****rl**. Thank you so much!

Please review, your reviews mean a lot to me :) -- come back running xx


	6. Chapter Six

I am terribly sorry about the long wait, but my school volleyball team made it to state and I have had no time to write at all. All my time has been spent at the school for outrageously long hours of practice, or at home doing school work. Well the season is over now, so I am going to be able to update quicker! :D The good news is this is the longest chapter I have written for this story! I am also going to be making my chapters longer for all my stories. I don't know I just grew out of having all the short chapters. What is the point in that? lol

* * *

**I'm Not Gay!**

_-Chapter Six-_

Edward tightened his perspiring hand around the note Jacob left him. This man was so sick and twisted! Number one, He was gay and was hitting on him in the bathroom. Number two, the guy was a total freak show. Number three, He was leading Bella on. Making her think he loved her when all he was doing was using her as a cover up. He wanted to beat some sense into the foolish boy. He obviously didn't know how great of a woman Bella really was. How selfish...

"Bells," Edward's jaw visibly clenched at the sound of her nick name. "Do you need a ride home?" Jacob asked

"No, I'm fine. Thanks for asking though." Bella replied by moving closer to Jacob until her hands were resting on his chest.

"Just making sure my baby would make it home today." Jacob replied as his face inched closer and closer to Bella's face.

Edward needed to do something and _now_... He looked back and forth between his beverage then back to Jacob again. When he saw their lips mere inches away from each other he picked up his drink and 'accedently' spilled it on Jacob, making him pull away almost instantly.

"Oh, Dude, I am so sorry." Edward said with mock horror. He grabbed a bunch of napkins from the table and handed them to the fuming man standing next to him.

"You better be, or else you are a glutton for a punishment." Jacob said angrily but at the same time he gave Edward a reassuring wink.

'This guy is absolutely crazy!' Edward thought... how in the world was he going to get him to thing he wasn't gay. All of the sudden an idea floated into Edward's head and he silently worshipped himself for coming up with a plan to good. He gazed around the coffee shop and found a brown haired girl sitting in a corner booth by herself. 'Perfect.'

"While you are cleaning up, I am going to chat it up with that hottie in the corner." Edward said loudly enough so Jacob was able to hear. As expected Jacob's head immediately shot up and he just had to look in the wrong corner. Edward took note of Bella walking away to grab some more napkins.

There was a man who had to be in his early twenties with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. "Nice choice Edward. It seems as though blondes are your type. However, I'm more into people with _bronze_ hair." He put an emphasis on the word bronze.

"Not there you idiot." Edward growled, totally ignoring Jacob's comment."Over there!"

Edward pointed a finger towards the young woman sitting at the booth alone.

"Bi?" Jacob asked but immediately cut Edward off, "I can live with that, even though I don't play for both teams." He finished by leaning closer to Edward.

"Listen, I don't know how many times I need to tell you. I am not gay nor am I interested in your so called _services_. What I am interested in is you leaving me alone." Edward was fuming as he stalked off to the booth with the young woman sitting there. Flirting with someone when you are mad isn't the best idea out there, but if you had to to prove to some people that you aren't gay... it is a whole different ball game.

"Hey baby." Edward said

The woman looked up and smiled at him. "Hey."

"So what is a fine lady doing here all by herself?" He asked making her blush.

"Waiting for my boyfriend who obviously stood me up because he was suppose to be here an hour ago." She replied.

Edward actually felt bad for the woman. It wasn't easy being stood up. Yes the Edward Cullen has been stood up before, and no he was not happy about it. He was outraged because of the embarrassment it brought him. He thought of Emmett's reaction and wished he hadn't. That day was probably the worst day of his life. "Well, I hope you beat his ass next time you see him."

She laughed, "Don't worry about it, I plan to."

After a couple moments of awkward silence Edward was bored and said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Soo... what size are those?" He asked pointing towards the Starbucks cups sitting in front of her.

"You... you bastard!" She yelled grabbing her purse and hitting him in the head.

"Woah, what is your problem?" He exclaimed rubbing his head where he was just hit.

"How dare you talk about my breasts like that!" She yelled as she stormed out of the coffee shop.

Edward fell back onto the booth and sighed. No one ever wanted to listen to what he said and look where it is getting him.

"Way to go Edward. So I am guessing that is what happens when you attempt to flirt." Jacob drawled in a lazy tone.

"Shut it, you waste of a-" Edward was cut off by piercing laughter coming from Jacob.

"Hahah dude you must have really made that woman mad if she gave you that huge bump on your head!" He said before he broke into a fit of laughter.

"What are you-Oh my god!" Edward yelled when he looked into a mirror. Sure enough there was a huge swelling in the middle of his forehead, about the size of a golf ball. Oh now he was really going to get laughed at. He didn't even want to think about Emmett's reaction to this story.

"Now that's embarrassing." Bella commented as she walked up to Jacob with a fist full of napkins.

"Thanks baby." Jacob said as he took the napkins from his girlfriend. "I'm going to head out because I have to meet my dad at work, and get a change of clothes." Jacob turned a nasty glare towards Edward. "Then I need to meet my father for work.

He bent down to kiss Bella and when their lips met Edward was infiltrated. It wasn't fair how Jacob was using Bella just to cover up his gayness. She deserved better... way better. Someone who could treat her with the up most respect, someone who could really love her. Someone like... him.

xx

"Alright well I am going to head out too, so I guess I will see you around?" Bella said kind of awkwardly. He didn't blame her I mean how would you end there little get together?

"Well... I was wondering." Edward was embarrassed. He had to ask the woman of his dreams for a ride home. She was going to think he was some bum who can't even afford his own car. "See my parents drove me here and I don't have a ride home." Edward finished and ran a shaky hand threw his already disheveled hair... thanks to the janitor. Speaking of which, when he gets home he is going to take a every long shower.

"Yea, sure I don't mind at all. Where do you live?" She asked

"Forks." He responded

"Same, okay, Just fallow me to my truck." She said as she grabbed her drink and walked out of the coffee shop, Edward right behind her.

"So what were you doing back at the meeting building?" Edward asked. That was a question that has been bugging him. Why was Bella even there?

"Well it is kind of a side job I do to make some extra money on the side. I am a janitor kind of except I don't clean the bathrooms. I am also a college student." She responded. "What about you?"

"I help my father out at the hospital whenever he needs me. Other than that I am a college student as well."

"Oh, well here we are." Bella said as she stopped in front of an old rusted truck. "It's not much but my father got it for me and I actually like it. You can't go over 55mph though." She smiled

Edward laughed, "No, I like it."

Bella climbed into the drivers seat and Edward opened the passenger door and stepped into the car. They pulled out of the parking spot and made their way back to Forks, the drive back to their town consisted of light conversation here and there. The sky was darkening with rain clouds and in the distance the light rumbling of thunder was able to be heard.

Edward's phone went off and he thanked who ever was calling him right now, at least this might lighten the mood a little between him and Bella.

"Hello?" Edward answered

"Hey it's Alice." Edward frowned at the sound of her voice, she sounded a little....depressed.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"J-just come home s-soon." She said and quickly hung up the phone. Edward was completely baffled. His sister Alice was never acted like that it's unlike her. Edward dropped the phone in the seat and let out a long breath he didn't know he was holding and looked over at Bella.

"Who was that?" She asked

"My sister, something is wrong. She never acts like the way she just did." Edward said his green eyes scanning the woman next to him.

"Do you have any idea what could be wrong?"

"Not a clue, I hope it isn't something bad though." Edward responded, subconsciously crossing his middle and index finger for good luck.

Bella and Edward both raised their arms to rest them on the center council, and their arms accidentally came in contact with each other. An electrical current both shot up both the occupants arms and they both pulled away with surprise. Bella looked over at Edward and gasped in horror when his eyes were now a deep topaz color. Edward quickly turned his gaze away from her and looked out of the window, his skin turning a unearthly color of white. His hands were curled into fists, so tight that the veins in his arms and hands were practically bulging out of his skin.

"W-what's w-wrong?" Bella asked barely above a whisper.

He looked back at her with deep anger, and his voice showing it too.

"Stop the car." He demanded in a loud voice

"O-okay." Bella stuttered and the car came to a screeching halt in the middle of the road.

Edward immediately flung the door open and stepped out, closing the door behind him with an amazing amount of force that the door almost came off its groaned as the rain pelted against his body and face. It was cold, rainy, and windy.

'Great I'm going to need to walk him in this.' He thought.

"Wait, were almost in Forks. Just let me drive you home!" Bella yelled from inside the car.

Edward looked back at her and closed his eyes tightly resisting the urge to attack her.

"I can't. I can walk from here." He said with the nicest voice he could muster.

"Wait! But..." She was silenced when Edward raised his hand stopping her protests.

"I'll be fine." He said and quickly started to walk away from the rusted truck.

He heard the engine roar to life and the sound of wet tires gripping the asphalt of the road get fainter as the car went further down the road. Edward walked over to a stream which was running right next to the road and peered into it, and watched his reflection. The topaz in his eyes started to slowly fade away. He looked back towards the truck retreating into the distance until it couldn't be seen anymore. He looked back down into the stream and noticed the topaz has faded in his eyes, and they were now back to their emerald green color.

"Monster! I'm a sick monster who almost killed her!" He yelled at himself.

That one word kept repeting itself in his mind all the way home. He knew what he was, hated what he was, but knew he couldn't do anything to change it.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

_xxxxxxxxx_

haha Okay, kind of a more serious chapter here, but gosh do I feel bad for Edward. I mean imagine walking around with a huge ball on your forehead. haha YIKES! In the next chapter we will see every ones reaction to everything that has taken place so far! Let me know if there is any grammar or spelling mistakes because I put this up kind of quick. I read over it and did a spell check so it should be okay, but if you notice anything then let me know! I promise all of you, I will finish writing this story, I'm not going to leave it incomplete.

Please review! -- come back running xx


	7. Chapter Seven

I really really didn't like the last chapter I wrote. At all.

Do you think I should redo it?

Let me know if I should! If I do, it wont effect this chapter at all!

I don't think I have said this at all, but...

Edward is **20 years old**

Bella is **20 years old** as well.

* * *

**I'm Not Gay!**

_-Chapter Seven-_

Edward trudged threw the front door freezing and wet.

"Oh Edward you are soaked!" Esme exclaimed handing him a white fluffy towel she had been holding.

"Why didn't you get a ride from someone? And oh gosh how did you get that ugly lump on your head!"

Edward smiled sheepishly. "Um.. I bumped my head on the way out of the coffee shop."

"Cut the crap Edward." Emmett said while coming out from the living room.

"What are you talking about Emmett?" Edward asked.

"We all know you tried to flirt with another guy who you thought was gay, but really wasn't." Emmett teased.

"Edward, you should know better than that!" Esme lightly chastised

"Guys that's not what happened, I hit my head when I was walking out of the coffee shop."

"Or did you hit your head while you were kissing the electrician at the meeting today?" Emmett asked with a smirk painted on his face.

Edward immediately tensed. "What are you talking about Emmett?" He asked threw clenched teeth.

"Don't deny it bro, everyone saw the video. Speaking of which, dad wants to have another meeting with you."

Edward resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He definitely wasn't looking forward to having another family meeting, what happened last time was enough for him. However, the last thing Edward wanted to do was to cause a ruckus. Reluctantly, Edward fallowed his brother into Carlisle's office. When he walked into the office he noticed everyone was there except Jasper. His eyes looked over at Alice who was staring at him with a very concerned look on her face.

"Edward after we are done I need to talk to you." She said looking down.

Edward nodded in her direction acknowledging her words. _Something must really be wrong. _Edward thought. He sat down in the same seat as last time and looked over at Alice. Her hair was all messed up and she looked extremely pale. Even paler than normal. It was really weird for him to see his sister like the way she is now. Usually, she is so chipper and loud.

"So Edward is there anything you would like to talk to us about?" Carlisle's smooth voice asked cutting threw his thoughts.

"No, there is nothing I wish to discuss with anyone." Edward responded

He watched as his father put his head in his hands and started to rub his temples, obviously frustrated.

"Well then what is this?" Carlisle asked pointing at the television where there was a paused picture of him kissing the electrician.

"Dad, that was-"

"Was what Edward? An accident?" He was almost yelling now.

"You don't get it." Edward responded looking dead into his fathers enraged eyes.

"Oh no, I think I do get it. I send my son to a gay place where he can talk about his feelings and he can't even keep his hands to himself! How sickening is that?" Carlisle yelled

"Dad, that isn't how it went! I was knocked over by him and when I opened my eyes I saw this beautiful woman laying on top of me!" Edward yelled in defence

"What your vision is that distorted that you can't tell the difference between a slob and a 'beautiful' woman?" Carsile asked "That kind of thing doesn't happen Edward. You are embarrassing your self by doing this!"

"Dad, you don't ge-"

"I'm not finished!" His father yelled, "That is why tonight we are sending you to a gay club where you can get all your behavior out of you! Maybe next time you will act more appropriate in front of your classmates, instead of giving them a show! You are gay son. GAY! Do you like how that sounds?"

"Woah, dad!" Edward yelled "I'm not fucking gay!"

"Then why don't you have a girlfriend? Why haven't you had one yet? Why don't you look at woman? When was the last time you kissed a woman? Why were you making out with that man today? Edward all the signs are pointing at it." Carlisle said.

"I agree." Esme remarked

"Mom, come on!" Edward groaned

"Honey, your father is right all the signs are pointing at it." She said smoothly

"Emmett?" Edward asked

"Man, I always knew something was wrong with you." He said with a smirk as he stared at the picture of Edward making out with the electrician.

"Alice, Rose?"

"We both agree, your father has made a very good point." They responded

"I haven't met the right person yet! I don't like any of the woman I have met so far!" _Except one... but she was already taken._

"Edward stop making up lies! I am done, be ready to go tonight." Carlsile said it with so much force, that you know there was no room for negotiation or convincing, but Edward was going to try. There was no way he was going to step one foot in that place.

"I'm not going." Edward responded with as much force as Carlslie.

"Edward repeate after me-"

"After me." Edward said with a smirk.

"You saucy boy! Will you listen!" Edward could tell he was really upsetting his father. It looked like the veins in his neck were about to explode, he has never seen Carlisle this mad before. To be honest, it scared the crap out of him, but he would never admit that.

"I'm listening."

"Now repeat after me. I will go to the gay club tonight."

"Oh Carlisle I didn't realize you were into that kind of thing!" Emmett joked making Rose laugh.

Carlisle let out a growl, "You are going tonight Edward and Emmett will be going with you if he keeps on making jokes!" He yelled as he stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind him making the walls shake.

Edward looked over at Emmett who was looking at the stilled picture of him on the television.

"I thought you were a fruit cake before but after this, but now you are a fruit salad!" Emmett's booming laughter bounced off the walls as he laughed at his own joke.

"I think you are the one who needs to go to the gay club, what's your fixation with that picture? I bet you want to rein-act that with the electrician don't you?" Edward asked

"No, but I know you do." Emmett responded patting Edward on the shoulder and walking out of the office with everyone walking after him.

**xx**

After everyone left, Edward lost track of time as he thought of ideas to get him out of this mess and quick. He was getting sick and tired of everyone thinking he was gay. He wasn't for crying out loud, but no one wanted to listen to what he had to say!

After an hour of groaning and misery Edward came up with the prefect plan. What if he were to pay someone to date him? It was a win-win situation.

He wouldn't have to deal with the gay crap anymore and he wouldn't have to lead anyone on because they knew it was just a joke.

Now the real question was who was he going to fake date?

_xxxxxxxxx_

_xxxxxxxxx_

Okay, I feel very confident about this chapter. I hope you guys really like it!

And remember, if you didn't like the last chapter please let me know! :D

_Please review! --come back running xx_


	8. Chapter Eight

I still can't believe it has been almost a month since I have updated this story. I am so sorry, but I have been really preoccupied with my other story Once Upon A One Night Stand, and my finals. Between those two things, it has been pretty crazy. lol I am sorry for the wait, but here is chapter 8!

Also, I want to give a big thanks to every one who reviewed the last chapter. You guys rock!

**Emmett:** 22 Years old

**Edward:** 20 Years old

* * *

**I'm Not Gay!**

_-Chapter Eight_-

"Yo dad!" Emmett yelled as he ran after his father.

"What is it son?" Carlisle questioned walking out of the kitchen holding a half eaten ham sandwich.

"I really don't think it is wise letting Edward go to the gay club. Isn't that just going to put gas on the fire?" Emmett asked with concern lacing his voice.

Carlisle looked thoughtful for a moment before he answered Emmett's question, "Yes, I suppose you are correct Emmett. That is why I am going to have you go with your brother. That way we can make sure he doesn't get too out of line." Carlisle finished.

Emmett just stared at his father with wide eyes. "Oh no, no, no. There is no way you are making me go with him. That is insane!" Emmett yelled

"Well then, who do _you_ think I should ask?"

"Why don't you go? I mean you are the one who came up with the idea in the first place." Emmett said looking at his father dead in the eye.

"Number one Emmett, I was only kidding, but now since you were giving me some tude I am going to make you really go with your brother now." Carlisle spoke

"Dad, come on!" Emmett yelled

"Hey what is all the yelling going on here?" Jasper asked as he came strolling in.

"Dad wants you to go to the gay club with Edward." Emmett said

"Oh really? Then why were you yelling? Because you wanted to go instead of me? Well then go right ahead." Jasper said with a smirk as he strolled out of the room.

"Wait, Jaz!" Emmett yelled

"Drop it Emmett. You are going and there is no way around it." Carlisle spoke as he patted Emmett's shoulder and took his leave.

"God, this is so..so _gay_!" Emmett yelled

**xx**

"Alight, the place is about 20 minutes away from here." Emmett said to his younger brother as they were cruising down the highway.

"I am guessing you have been here before because you know how far away it is." Edward teased

"It's called map quest and it is a beautiful thing." Emmett responded

"Dude, I can't believe dad made you go." Edward said breaking the awkward silence that fell upon them.

"I know and I am not even gay either." Emmett said as he leaned his head against the head rest.

"I'm not either." Edward said looking out of the window as he held the camera tightly in his hands.

"Dude, what is with the camera? Want to take some shots of some hot guys you see?" Emmett teased.

"Ha. Ha. You are so funny Emmett. No, Alice had a vision and she said I should bring it a long because I am going to need it." Edward said looking at the object in his hands.

"I see..." Muscle beach trailed off.

**xx**

Emmett and Edward were waiting in line to get into the club and were getting very irritated with all the men hitting on them and asking for dances once they got into the club. One of the guys even went as far to try and kiss Edward on the lips.

"Tell me again why dad wanted me to go here?" Edward asked himself as he looked down at his guy shoes.

"Carlisle thinks it will be good because it will help get some of the gayness out of you. Speaking of which, why didn't you let that guy kiss you? He looked like he was really into you." Emmett said trying to hold back his laughter.

"You and everyone else are so annoying you know that. I mean honestly, I am not even gay. Where did you guys even come up with that suspicion again?" Edward asked

"Well it is quite easy actually. You haven't had a girlfriend in how long Edward? Lets see... um lets try never. You never even check out any woman! I mean that is a red flag right there buddy. Then you want to feed us that bull shit of wanting to wait for the one. I mean honestly Edward, that is so stupid and it is really obvious that you don't want a girlfriend." Emmett finished.

"Lets say I got a girlfriend would you guys not think I am gay anymore?" Edward asked getting interested in Emmett's response.

"You know, its no just about finding a girl and saying she is your girlfriend. You have to like her and _feel_ something for her." Emmett said.

"I know, what if I did feel something for this girl. What would you guys think then?" Edward asked

"Well we would obviously think you aren't gay anymore." Emmett said.

"Why, hello guys. May I see your ID's?" The bouncer asked bringing Edward and Emmett out of their conversation.

"Sure man." Emmett said, he didn't even notice how the man's eyes grew darker when Emmett looked at him.

Emmett grabbed Edward's ID and showed both of theirs to the man.

"So Emmett Cullen is it?" The man asked excitedly.

"Yes, sir." Emmett responded and the mans eyes got even darker.

"Well I get off in an hour and we should really get together." The man said, boy he was quite bold.

Emmett laughed nervously, "Listen actually I am here with my man Eddie. Isn't that right honey bunny?" Emmett asked batting his eyelashes at Edward.

"Yes, we have been together for awhile... sweet pea." Edward said reluctantly.

"Well then in that case, Edward you aren't allowed into the club." The man said pointing at the shorter man

"Why?" Edward asked

"Because I want to have Emmett to myself." The man said smiling in Emmett's direction and giving him a little wink.

"Oh well that is too bad... in that case I'm out." Edward said ready to take his leave before Emmett grabbed him by the ear and pulled him back towards the entrance.

"Edward goes anywhere I go." Emmett growled at the man.

"Y-yes of course." The bouncer said, he looked as white as a ghost from Emmett's outburst. Edward didn't blame the bouncer for being so scared though because Emmett was about two times the size of the poor man. Hell, if Edward were in the bouncers position he would be scared shit less! The bouncer moved away from Emmett and unclasped the red chain and ushered them inside.

"Now Emmett remember I get off soon!" The man said as he lightly spanked Edward's butt.

Emmett was about to turn around and punch the man's lights out, but Edward restrained him from doing so saying it would only cause a bigger scene and then the man would have won because he got to talk to you more.

"Alright, now we are only staying here for 15 minutes, then we are bookin it!" Emmett yelled by the entrance.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for the bouncer?" Edward teased.

Emmett ignored his brothers comment and walked into the with Edward trailing right behind him. When they walked into the man room of the club both of the brothers were assaulted with very loud music, shirtless guys, booze, and the smell of sweat.

"This place reeks!" Edward yelled covering his nose from the terrible scent.

"Dude, I know. They gotta do something about that!" Emmett responded as he did the same as Edward.

"Hey cutie, wanna dance?" A man much shorter and smaller then Emmett asked Edward.

"Sure he would love to dance!" Emmett responded for Edward.

Edward looked over at the man and wanted to cry that Emmett accepted the dance for him. The man was shirtless and had a very hair chest, a sheen coat of sweat was glistening on his body, he had yellow teeth with a bunch of plaque build up (ew), and terrible nose hairs.

"Wha-!"

"Now, now, Edward don't keep the poor man waiting!" Emmett yelled as he pushed Edward into the man's body.

"ARGH!" Edward groaned as the man embraced Edward and took hold of his hand and gave it a gentile squeeze. Edward could feel the sweat starting to soak it's way threw his tight fitted shirt.

"Now try to behave yourself Eddie!" Emmett yelled as the man lead him over to the crowded dance floor.

"You are so hot you know that?" The man asked as they stopped right in the middle of the floor. The man started shaking his hips to the beat. Edward not in the mood to talk because he knew if he did he was most likely going to throw up. Edward decided just to nod dumbly and stand there, not wanting to dance with this guy or give him the wrong idea. How did Emmett trick him into doing this again? It really didn't matter though because Emmett was dead when Edward was out of here! The man suddenly turned around, so his butt was in Edward's groin and he started rocking his his back and forth. Edward wanted to puke, he could feel the man's back hairs rubbing against his shirt and the mans ass. With one swift movement, Edward pushed the man away and watched in satisfaction as he practically flew across the dance floor and into a group of men dancing in a circle. Edward wasted no time and briskly walked back over towards Emmett. Along the way, he was able to collect many offers to dance with different men.

"Dude, whats wrong?" Emmett asked once Edward was standing in front of him as read as a beat.

"What's wrong? Emmett are you kidding me? You did no just ask me that question!" Edward yelled

"Dude, you need to chill out!" Emmett said as he poured his glass of water on Edward's head.

"I'm gonna kill you Emmett!" Edward yelled as he wiped the wetness out of his eyes.

"Well then if you are going to then you might as well do i-" Emmett was cut off by Edward talking to himself.

"Alice you are the best person in the world! If you weren't my sister I would kiss you!" Edward yelled as he fumbled with his camera, thought's of killing Emmett were totally erased.

"Dude, thats gross." Emmett said

"Shut up." Edward snapped

"What are you doing?" Emmett asked

"Taking a picture." Edward responded as he searched for the 'on' button on the silver machine.

"Of what?" Emmett asked

"That." Edward pointed to a tall back haired man with dark colored skin standing on top of the bar dancing rather dirty with another man who seemed to be really enjoying it. Emmett had no idea who the man was, but who ever he the man is he is currently taking off his shirt and waving it above his head as he continued to dance with the man.

"What has gotten into you? Why on Earth would you want to get a picture of that?" Emmett asked

"Shhh. I'm trying to take the picture!" Edward yelled

Just as Edward as snapped the picture Jacob spun the man around so he was crushed into his chest and Jacob leaned and kissed the man fully on the lips. Just then a flash went off and Edward was jumping up and down and yelling.

"Oh yea baby!" Edward cheered. "You are mine Bella!"

_xxxxxxxxxx_

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Yess. Chapter Eight is finished. This chapter was so much fun to write. haha Now that I am on winter break, I will be able to update this story much quicker than before! :D

If you guys haven't read my other story Once Upon A One Night Stand, then I do recommend it. It has long chapters and has a very original plot.

Please review, I want to know what you guys think of this story so far, or weather this story is still okay. -- come back running xx


	9. Chapter Nine

**I want to make a note here that I am not against gay people at all. I just wrote this story because it was something different and it would be very humorous.**

**Edward: 20 years old**

**Emmett: 22 years old**

**Japer: 22 years old**

**Esme: 30 years old**

**Carlisle: 35 years old**

**I hope you guys like this chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**I'm not Gay!**

_-Chapter Nine-_

That night Edward and Emmett came home completely exhausted. They got held up at the club for a little longer than expected because someone signed them up for a dance competition. Fun right? No. It was absolutely horrible. Edward and Emmett were paired up as dance buddies and it was very, _very_ weird. I mean they are brothers and they had to dance together. Not your normal dancing either, dirty dancing. To say it was the worst part of both of the boys lives had to be the understatement of the year. It was THE worst moment of their lives.

"Wow, you guys look beat! What happened?" Jasper asked when he saw his two brothers leaning against the wall of the foyer with their eyes closed.

"Nothing." Emmett barked as he pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and fore finger.

"Okay, if you say so." Jasper said as he climbed up the stairs to his bedroom. Once Jasper was out of earshot, Emmett turned to Edward and gave him a knowing look.

"Don't ever, ever repeat what happened to us today. The last thing I need is to be questioned if I am gay too." Emmett said as he pushed off the wall and strolled into the kitchen. Edward stayed in his position as he scrolled threw the camera looking at the pictures he got of Jacob. He wanted to show them to Bella so bad, but on the same token, he know he was only going to hurt her. It's not everyday you find out you are being used as a cover up to hide that you are gay. Edward let out a breath and ran his fingers threw his hair, he needed to get this whole gay thing straight and quick.

"God, I really am not looking forward to doing this." Edward said aloud.

"What are you going to be doing?" Esme asked as she walked into the foyer. Edward jumped in surprise to his adoptive mother's voice.

"Oh, I was just thinking about having to go back to class tomorrow." Edward lied. Edward quickly scanned threw Esme's thoughts to see if she believed his lie and was rewarded with a yes. He alway felt bad for reading people's minds, if he had the choice to go back and choose what power he wanted, he most likely wouldn't of chosen mind reading. He always felt like he was intruding on people's most inner thoughts, your mind is the only place where you can do whatever you want and not have anyone know what you are doing. Being able to sneak in and see what people we thinking felt like trespassing. Sure, it had it's advantages but in Edward's mind it had more disadvantages.

"Oh Edward, we don't mean to make you go on purpose. We are doing it because we love you and we would like for you to be able to find away to express your gayness." Esme said reaching forward to grab Edward, but he shied away from her touch.

"Mom, when you were younger did you ever wonder what your future husband was doing at the moment?" Edward asked.

"Honey, to be honest I didn't. I was living in today and not worrying about tomorrow." Esme replied.

"So you never wanted to wait to have a relationship with _the_ one?" Edward asked

"How would you know if you found the one, if you have never had other relationships to tell you what you wanted?" Esme asked. Edward just stood there taking in his mothers words. He has never thought about relationships in that way before. He always pictured himself waiting for the right person, but how would you know who the right person was unless you had other relationships that failed in the past.

"Wow." Edward said looking at Esme, "I never thought of it in that way before." He finished.

"Well, I am glad that I was able to set somethings straight for you, Edward." Esme said as she too made her way upstairs.

**xx**

The next morning, Edward was in his car ready to get the photos developed before he went to his class. The meeting was going to be at 12:00 PM today because the leader of the group had a function to attend to later in the day, and she didn't have anyone to fill in for her.

"Hello sir, what can I do for you?" A woman asked behind the photo booth.

"I would like to get some photo's developed today." Edward said.

"Okay, how many?" She asked

"Just three. Do you know how long that will take?" Edward asked

"Oh about 15 minutes. Can I see the film?" The lady asked as she held out her hand.

"Yea sure." Edward began fumbling with the device trying to get the film out. "Hold on, it will just be a minute." Edward said. The lady smile and started to ring up another person in line. Edward began getting really frustrated with the camera because the film wouldn't come out of the holder, so he started to bang the camera against the counter.

"Stupid piece of shit." Edward growled as he continued to hit the camera against the hard plaster.

"Sir." The lady called, but Edward didn't hear her.

"Sir." She asked a little louder, but Edward still didn't hear the woman.

"Sir!" She yelled and Edward looked up meeting her gaze.

"Yea?" He asked as he was finally able to get the film out of the storing spot.

"I was just going to tell you that there is a button right below the compartment that pops the film out, and I think you cracked your camera." She said pointing to a large crack that ran from the top all the way to the bottom of the device.

"Oh my god. Alice is going to murder me." Edward said as he looked at the damage. He silently wondered if she already saw this in one of her visions.

Thirty minutes later, Edward was on his way to the meeting, with the photo's in his hand. Before he left the house, Alice told him to be careful and made sure he knew to sniff the air first when he saw her to make sure she hasn't been around the sleaze ball Jacob at all.

"Hey Edward my man!" Felix yelled from across the room. Edward wanting to be polite just waved his hand at the man.

"You know that performance with you and that man last night was really good! Maybe if you want me and you can team up for a dance competition!" Felix yelled as he started sharking his hips. Edward had to look away from him before he gagged. How many people were there last night that knew him?

"Oh and if you were wondering, everyone from the meeting was there last night. We were all amazed by your performance so today we decided to have you dance for us!" Another man yelled. Edward gulped and slowly started to make is way towards the exit ready to leave. The door suddenly bursted open and someone ran into Edward, except they are the one who fell back to the ground, because of Edward's vampire strength.

"Oh I'm sorry. Let me help you." Edward said as he let out his hand for the small man to take. Edward, didn't notice when the man batted his eyelashes at him though.

"Thanks for the help." The man said sweetly as he quickly kissed Edward's hand. Edward didn't see that one coming and he wiped his hand off on his pants. _Disgusting_. He thought. Edward quickly made his way out of the room and down the hall. He heard some talking and shuffling noises coming from one of the rooms in the hallway. Then there was some yelling and a very distressed looking Bella came running out one of the rooms.

"Bella!" Edward called after her. He watched as she suddenly turned around and looked at him.

"What?" She asked

"I-I wanted to talk to you about yesterday. Listen, I didn't mean to make you feel bad or anything. It's just that I wasn't feeling too well and I didn't want to contaminate you with what I had." Edward said walking towards her.

"I-It's o-okay." She stuttered. When she met his eyes he noticed how she blushed and looked down at her shifting feet.

"Bella, I need to tell you something about Jake." Edward said, his voice softening.

"Okay." She said.

"You might want to sit down for this." Edward said as he pointed to one of the benches sitting up against the wall. She did as she was told and Edward sat next to her, and pulled the envelope out of his back pocket with the pictures in them.

"How much do you like Jacob?" Edward asked her.

"Um.. well I like him and we are best friends slash dating." She said.

"But do you really like him as a boyfriend?" Edward asked. He watched as Bella cocked an eyebrow at his words.

"Edward Cullen, what is the meaning of this?" Bella asked. "And if you must know, I do like him. A lot." She finished. Edward put his head in his hands and sat the envelope on his lap.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked him, "What is in the envelope?"

"I'm going to tell you what is in the envelope isn't what you are going to expect and it isn't a good thing either, are you sure you want to see what is inside?" Edward asked her. He watched as Bella nodded her head up and down and he sighed. He really didn't want to do this. Edward reluctantly picked up the envelope and pulled out the three pictures of Jacob, and handed them to Bella. Edward cringed when he saw her horrified expression and the sadness gathering in her eyes.

"W-where did you get these?" She asked once she was finished looking at them. Edward reached forward and wiped away a stray tear that fell from her eye.

"I was forced to go to a gay club last night with my brother and I saw Jacob there doing that." Edward said disgusted as he pointed to the photos.

"S-so h-he is...gay?" Bella asked Edward nodded is head meaning yes and Bella immediately started sobbing into his chest.

"I-I can't b-b-believe h-he would...u-use m-me like that!" Bella yelled as she hiccuped.

"I know I couldn't believe it either." Edward said as he rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"I-I thought he l-liked me all a-a-along b-but I-I was just a cover u-up for him." Bella said and the sobs only grew more.

"Shh. Bella it's okay. I'm sure you can find a way to get him back." Edward said.

Bella immediately looked up at Edward, and smiled. "Do you already have something in mind?"

"Maybe." Edward teased. Bella wiped away the rest of the tears that were on her cheeks and smiled at him.

"What is it?" She asked

"Well.. what I have in mind will benefit the both of us." Edward said.

"So what did you come up with?" Bella asked, Edward was amazed at how quickly she was able to recover form the news, but he guessed at getting revenge can make anyone feel better.

"Well maybe if we dated, you can make Jacob jealous and then I can squash the rumors of me being gay. If you don't want to do that then it is fine with me, but if you do then let me know. I mean we aren't really going to be dating, but we will be 'fake dating'" Edward said. Bella looked like the was thinking a bit until her face lit up.

"I would love to fake date you." She said with a giggle.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

_xxxxxxxxxx_

And so the plot thickens....I know it has been a little while since I have last updated this story, but over my winter break and for the past couple of months my other story Once Upon A One Night Stand has been my main priority. I'm still going to keep going with this story though! :D

I am guessing there is going to be around 8 or 9 more chapters left to this story still, but I am not positive on that though.

Please review, I really want to know what you think! -- come back running xx


	10. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**Authors Note:**

Hello everyone! I am sorry that this isn't an update, but I want all of you to know that I will be re-writing this story. I really don't like where it is going right now, the grammar/spelling is terrible, and the chapters are WAY too short. I also want to tweak it and make it better, so everything will flow easier. I know I am going to be switching some things around a bit like, Edward may not be a vampire in the re-write, but I am still not sure. I don't plan on it being the exact same story either and I want to get to the dating part much quicker. I hope everyone understands, and I will be taking this story down soon. I will be posting the first chapter when I have everything all planned out, which might not take too long. If you would like me to contact you as soon as I have the revised version up, tell me and I will contact you when I have it posted. Thanks so much for your corporation, and I am hoping to get the revised version up as soon as possible.

As for my other story Once Upon a One Night Stand, I am sorry about not updating that in awhile, but I have been going back to previous chapters and fixing up some grammatical and spelling errors. Chapter 10 is almost fully completed and it will be uploaded Wednesday night!. :D

Lastly, for my newest story Sexy Santa, I am going to be completely honest. I don't like it at all. I really don't know what I was thinking when I wrote the story, and I don't know if I should complete it or not. I am so late with the update and I don't even thing it is worth completing. If you have read the story, then please let me know what I should do.

Thanks so much everyone!

Lexi


End file.
